donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Keg
Steel Kegs, also known as Steel Barrels, Iron Barrels or Metal Barrels, are a special kind of barrel found in the Donkey Kong series. Steel Kegs are rollable, useful, and in some cases, ridable barrels for the Kongs to use. Their use has changed throughout the series. History riding a Steel Keg]] ''Donkey Kong Country'' Steel Kegs debuted in the very first level of Donkey Kong Country, Jungle Hijinxs. By jumping up to the top of the trees and jumping down the arrow-shaped banana cluster, DK or Diddy would break the soft area in the floor, revealing a Steel Keg. Steel Kegs function similar to Wooden Barrels, as they can be thrown and they roll on the ground the same way, but they also bounce off walls, and when bounced off a wall, a Kong can jump on it for a ride. Steel Kegs were not featured in many levels, though perhaps it's most useful appearance was the level Orang-utan Gang, where, by doing a small backtrack at the start of the level, the Kongs could get a safe ride through parts of the level. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Steel Kegs return in Donkey Kong Land with no significant changes from Donkey Kong Country. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Steel Kegs did not return in ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (though one appeared in Cranky's Monkey Museum), but ironically reappear in every level of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (except bosses). The Steel Kegs were the only viable weapon to use against Koins. Koins use a shield and aim it so it points wherever the Kongs go. It could not be hurt in the front, however bouncing a steel keg off a wall and making the Koin move its shield could defeat it, and earn a DK Coin. Bazukas can sometimes be found using Steel Kegs as ammo for their bazooka-like weapons. Direct contact with one will hurt a Kong, though they can be jumped on. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' Steel Kegs (also known as Steel Barrels, according to the instruction manual) return in Donkey Kong Land III with the same purpose as in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. One major difference here is that the Kongs can no longer ride on them. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, three Steel Kegs appeared in a mill of Fungi Forest. Chunky Kong needed to destroy the barrels using a grinder, while under timed pressure to obtain a Golden Banana. Other games In the game Donkey Konga, the player uses a Steel Keg to bash King K. Rool in the head. Steel Kegs appear in DK: Jungle Climber, as obstacles instead of items, usually floating in the air. These Steel Kegs can block passages and can only be destroyed by using Diddy Kong's hammer, detonating a TNT Barrel near it, or throwing a Bomb at it. Steel Keg's latest appearance was in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. They appear, once again, as obstacles, though renamed 'Iron Barrels, mainly to trick the player into thinking they are regular barrels. Manual ;Donkey Kong Country (SNES) :"Unlike regular barrels, Steel Kegs are basically unbreakable. Once you throw one, it will keep on rolling, knocking out any enemies it runs into. You can also throw one of these barrels against a wall and jump on top of the rebound. You'll be in for a wild ride if you can pull off this move!" ;Donkey Kong Country (GBA) :"Roll steel kegs to take out several enemies at a time. You can also bounce one off a wall, then hop onto it for a smooth ride." ;Donkey Kong Country 3 (GBA) :"Throwing one of these is a fantastic way to clear and area of enemies. And they're reusable, too, if you're careful!" de:Stahlfass es:Barril de Hierro pt:Barril#Barril de Aço Category:Barrels Category:Items